Merli Mer'kit?
by Shadow-StrikeRaven
Summary: (Can be read as a a sequel to In Which Arthur Does Not Angst or as a stand-alone fic) Merlin turns into a cat after an experimental spell rebounds, and causes havoc by playing all kinds of pranks and tricks as the others try to catch him. Written because what can possibly be better than Merlin as an adorable kitten that can do magic? Post Reveal/Crack/Bromance/Whump
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure when I will be able to update this, but hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he tried the spell again, on the small lump of wood. It was quite generalised, and was solely for the purpose of turning what it touched into the likeness of a cat. Because why not?  
He just hoped it didn't hit a person, because the results would be… Rather chaotic.  
Of course, this was Camelot and he was Merlin and the Knights were all idiots.  
Hence why he simply gave a mental sigh as the door burst open just as he was voicing the spell.  
The resulting blast of magic shot around the room, fizzing and giving off sparks, as Gwaine and Arthur ducked and dodged it.  
Merlin, however, wasn't fast enough, and the spell collided full force with his chest, sending him flying backwards.  
He thought it strange at first, when he landed on four limbs, but shrugged it aside as the more pressing concern of catching his tail overcame him.

Arthur and Gwaine, watched in disbelief, as their all-powerful warlock friend was turned into a cat… No, a kitten, and started running around after his own tail, his red neckerchief still around his neck and his fur the same shade of raven black as Merlin's hair, making him look… well, frankly, adorable.  
He seemed to sense their eyes on him, and turned, staring at them with a feline face, but Merlin's features still evident, especially with the bright blue eyes that were pinning them with a familiar piercing look.  
"What?"  
They both blinked. Make that an all-powerful warlock cat _with_ a squeaky-ish, yet purring voice.  
A seriously darned _cute_ all-powerful warlock cat with a squeaky-ish, yet purring voice, Arthur amended, as he began to chase after a ball of twine that dropped onto the floor, his little paws and small meows making him look all the more sweet, innocent and adorable.  
Then he stopped, and sat up, glaring balefully at them with those darned cute eyes and ears and whiskers and paws and that damned fluffy tail flicking backwards and forwards.  
"Question… What am I doing…?"  
Arthur found his voice.  
"Well... I-Uh…" Then he lost it again and Gwaine picked up the slack.  
"Well mate, I'm not quite sure how to put this… But you're a… well, a kitten…"  
Merlin-Kitten blinked, then gave what appeared to be a kitten's approximation of a grin.  
Damn it, how could a cat have Merlin's grin?  
"You're saying that I'm a kitten until I decide to undo the spell?"  
"Can't you fix it now?"  
"Well… I could. But this way I can cause so much more trou- I can have so much more fun."  
He gave a small meow, then literally sauntered out of the room tail upright in the air, singing something about _'everybody want's to be a cat'_ and that _'a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at'_ or some such.  
They both legged it to the door, poking their heads out to keep an eye on him, watching as he purred and got one of the maids to literally fawn over him before sedately scampering away.  
How could something scamper sedately?  
Then they both came to their senses.  
Merlin was a cat who could do powerful magic and who enjoyed causing chaos and who enjoyed playing pranks and who could get everyone to fall in love with his adorable fluffy cuteness.  
They had to do something…  
They shared a look and Arthur cried out,  
"Catch him!"  
They both ran after the kitten, but lost sight of him as he twisted through the legs of people in a huge crowd that was bustling through the corridors.  
By the time Arthur and Gwaine had meandered their way through, Merlin-Kitten was lost to sight.  
"Well, what do we do now Princess?"  
Arthur cracked his knuckles and walked purposefully to the training fields.  
"Now? We call for reinforcements."

The first thing the other knights did was fall about laughing.  
The second thing they did was try to become serious again, and fail, bursting into even more laughter.  
Then they gave Merlin-Kitten a code name.  
They said no to Kit-lin, No to Mitten, No to Kerlin, no to Linten, no to Kitterlin, No to Kit-lock (a cross between Kitten and warlock), no to war-kit-lin, and no to War-Mer-Kit.  
They eventually decided on Mer-kit.  
Short, snappy and to the point.  
Now they just had to catch him…  
The plan was simple. Split up, hunt him down, and try to catch him without being humiliated with any variety of magical or mundane pranks.  
Then Leon cried out, pointing to where Mer-Kit was sat on a fence, staring at them all with his fluffy tail flitting backwards and forwards, his paws swiping at flies.  
At the sight, most of the knights couldn't help but 'aww' and Arthur glared at them.  
"No, men! You must be strong. You must not let the adorableness get in the way. You are knights of Camelot and you are… Fawning... over a kitten…" Arthur finished, sighing as half of the knights had their attention focused on where Mer-kit was now rolling around in the grass, meowing and flicking his paws and tail, at the long grass around him, and generally playing up the cute angle.  
But Arthur caught his eye, and caught the smug, evil grin that seemed to say 'Really? I'm not even trying…' and scowled.  
"Gwaine! We need to… Gwaine! Stop falling for the act!"

Gwaine, who had been cooing over Merlin's antics, blinked, and cleared his throat.  
"Right. Ahem, of course Princess. Ready for duty!"  
"Good. Leon, Percival, Erec, Bedivere! You are the most used to him, so will be the most immune to his… innocence act. Make no mistake, men, he is vicious. He is dangerous. He will take you down into the spiralling depths of cuteness overload and subsequent insanity if he senses the opportunity. He is… A kitten. And he will use that to his advantage."  
The others nodded, completely seriously and knowing that Arthur spoke the truth.  
Merlin was a kitten. The thought was terrifying. And the evidence even more so.  
For the sake of Camelot, they had to catch the furry critter that had hypnotised their fellows.  
Let the hunt begin…

Mer-kit leisurely rolled over and fluffed himself out before strolling away.  
The knights took their chance.  
"Yeow!"  
"DAMN IT TO-"  
"Bloody claws!"  
"Merlin! You really are-"  
Mer-kit simply sauntered away, leaving four of the knights scratched and in a huge, tangled pile and leaving Arthur to groan as word began to spread about how four of his best knights got taken down by a kitten.  
He knew that the story would be known to all of Camelot before the hour was out.  
He pulled his men to their feet, and sighed, splitting the six of them into three teams.  
"Gwaine, you're with me. Leon? Go with Percival. Erec, Bedivere, you two team up. Now get out there and find him! But I don't want any heroics. You find him, you call for backup. I don't want you taking him on alone. Oh, and get your armour. I don't want to take any chances…"  
They all nodded, and Bedivere, Leon, Erec and Percival head off, leaving Arthur and Gwaine to head back to castle.  
From the shadow, a small, raven black kitten with a tatty red neckerchief watched them split up and gave a kitten's approximation of an evil grin, bringing his two front paws together and rubbing them.  
"This is going to be so _great!" _He said with his cute, squeaky voice, and bounded off, deciding to go for Erec and Bedivere first, then Leon and Percival, and then Arthur and Gwaine.  
That way, they would know he was coming for them…

* * *

**So... What do you think? Im thinking of doing a chapter on how each of the pairs are... ahem... dealt with, shall we say? **  
**And ideas are appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully I will be able to update soon!  
(Oh, and one last thing, cookies to anyone who can figutre out the disney reference, and who want's more little disney references later in the fic? Heck, this might even get to be a rather long one... I dunno. I'll have to see where it goes :D)**

**Raven xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the ridiculous delay guys, but exams and Haitus and all that. This is the first fic I've brought off Haitus, so yippee! Thanks to all the followers and favers and reviewers**** and what-not :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and can't wait to see what you think!****  
****And remember, Cookies for everyone who gets the Disney refrences!  
Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days :D**

* * *

Erec and Bedivere were cautious.  
Understandable, seeing as they had the sense they were being watched... Never-the-less, they still continued on their search, deciding to head to the courtyard and stables to begin...  
Poor brave fools, an old woman thought, as she watched them go, before smiling at the tell tale flick of a black tale, or the glimpse of a red neckerchief, which appeared here and there in the crowd of people, following after the knights.  
Bedivere held up a hand as they entered the courtyard, both of them aware of the not so subtle looks people were directing at them... No, not at them... at something behind them...  
He span, gulping at the sight which met him.  
"Erec... Turn around... very slowly... No sudden moves..."  
His partner turned, and finally saw the same thing as Bedivere.  
Merkit, ears twitching adorably and his tail flicking back and forward, was grinning at them.  
Whilst sat leisurely on top of a huge stack of hay bales.  
Okay, so they had his location, now for how to get him...  
Bedivere murmured to Erec.  
"I'll distract him. Come up with a plan to get him..."  
"But Bed, the danger of-"  
"I know the risks, Erec. Just do it... Oh, and if I fall to the cuteness? You know what to do..."  
Erec gulped, but nodded, patting Bedivere on the back.  
"Go, my friend..."  
Bedivere cleared his throat as he stepped forward.  
"So... Morning Merlin."  
"Morrrning."  
Damn, that purr was so cute and- NO!  
"I hear Arthur and Gwaine were their usual... Barge in without knocking selves this morning?"  
"Yes... So, in all technicality, this here conundrum is solely theirrr fault."  
Aww, and his iddle diddle cute voice with all the big words and his ickle tail flicking back and forward and- NO DAMNIT!  
"Uhuh... So err... How's life as a cat?"  
"Purrrrfect."  
Aww! THAT WAS SO CURE AND ADORABLE! With the little purr, and the cute voice, and the ickle tail, and the twitchy ears and the wide, innocent eyes and... and...  
Erec tried to pull Bedivere back, but it was no use.  
Merkit bounded down to their height, and Bedivere found himself cooing over him, scratching him behind the ears and generally making a right fool out of himself.  
And once Erec was within the reach of the ridiculously soft fur, he too fell victim to Merkit's charms.

Five minutes later, and they gasped as a bucket of water was emptied over them.  
"Men..." Guinevere said, rolling her eyes as they shook themselves free from the cuteness.  
"Damn it... Thanks M'lady."  
"No Problem Sir Erec. Now I believe you had a task to accomplish?"  
Bedivere was the first to remember why they were there in the first place, and gasped as Merkit bounced down from the hay and started skipping away.  
"EREC! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"  
No chance of that, when Merkit seemed intent on causing them as much bother as possible.  
First order of business? Slicing the ropes which kept the hay bales stacked up, and letting them tumble onto the knight,s burying them in a stack of hay.  
They managed to splutter their way out, however, and they spent the next five minutes leaping, dancing around, running, tripping over themselves and Merkit, falling into wells, falling into mud, falling into piles of horse manure and generally being outwitted by a cat.  
The best moment, for many of the watchers, was when they both ran into each other, Merkit nimbly bounding out of the way, and fell over, Bedivere into a horse trough, and Erec into a Pile of Manure.  
Bedivere sighed as he pulled himself upright.  
"I don't get paid enough for this..."

After a further few minutes of being humiliated, Merkit clearly decided that enough was enough and took pity on them.  
A rope coiled itself around their ankles, and they both yelped as they were hoisted upside down, the other end of the ropes wrapped around a gargoyle higher on the castle walls.  
Bedivere and Erec, simultaneously, sighed and crossed their arms as they span in slow corcles, ten feet up in the air.  
"Erec?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Never let me get a cat."  
"Done and Done."  
_

Leon winced as Bedivere and Erec tumbled to the ground, into the pile of Hay they had put there. Percival had clambered up and cut the ropes, and the pair were now rolling out of the hay with identical half sheepish, half given-up-on-caring looks.  
What happened?  
The tale had both him and Percival wincing, and dreading their own encounter. It appeared that they would not be finding Merkit, but Merkit would be finding them...  
Tale as old as time... Man vs Beast...  
Leon told the pair of them to go lie down, worried about the muttering they were in the grips of...  
Something about 'fearing the cuteness' and '_topsy turvy, everything is upsy daisy'_ and Arthur _'being the king of topsy turvy day'_

Once the pair had stumbled off, he flinched at the sound of an adorable purring, and looked down to see Merkit rubbing against his legs.  
"Leon... Good to see you!"  
"Err... you too... Ahem, Merki- Merlin. How are you?"  
"I'm good... You?"  
"Good... Good..."  
Merkit grinned, then started sauntering off towards Percival, who murmured to Bedivere as he was passing.  
"Say goodbye to those who knew me..."  
"You got it Perce..."  
Percival held his breath and counted to ten as Merkit bounded up and sat on his shoulder, forcing himself not to give in and stroke him.  
No! He refused!  
He was a man, goddamnit! Not a mouse to be played with by the damned cat!  
Merkit, as he jumped down, gave him an appraising look, as if calculating something beneath the cuteness, before he sauntered off.  
Leon and Percival shared a look, before they started following him into the town.

They both gulped when they saw he was heading towards the tavern.  
If Gwaine ever found out... But he wouldn't. Because they were going to catch him...  
On that thought, Leon pulled off his cloak and threw one side to Percival, who grabbed it.  
They crept up behind Merkit, then, at Leon's nod, they went to dive down and catch him in the cloak.  
It was a fraction of a second before they hit the ground that Merkit turned his head ans shot them a grin, as if to say he had been expecting it, before he sedately skipped out of the way, leaving the two men to fall and get themselves tangled up in the cloaks, before Leon hit a stall and a basket of apples fell onto their heads.  
All in all, not their grandest few minutes...  
They were both rubbing sore heads when they got up, knowing that they were going to form bruises on their jaws and shoulders, before they quickly scanned the street for Merkit.  
They shot each other incredulous looks as they saw a stall holder wrap a small neckerchief-blue this time- on top of the red one already around his neck, before smiling and letting him scamper off again. The woman then shot a smile at the knights, before returning to her wares.  
Trust Merlin to get another bloody neckerchief...  
They both sighed as they ran after the cat, stumbling to a halt as they saw his little black tail swish out of view... Inside the Tavern.  
They both cautiously entered, only to stand with their mouths open.  
Merkit was surrounded by every bloody guy in the tavern, and every singe one of them was fawning over him. For Camelot's sake, they were full grown men! How the hell could Merlin be so damned cute as a cat?  
They both sighed as they split up. Leon tried to fight his way through the masses and Percival guarded the door. Leon managed to reach the table, but as he lunged for Merkit, the kitten leapt out of the way-leaving Leo to face-plant the table- before landing on his head, and skipping down his back, leaving al of the people watching to 'aww' in unison.  
Leon groaned as he pulled himself up, and began to fight his way back towards the door.  
Percival, however, had more luck, and managed to grab Merkit as he tried to dart past.  
He grinned as he held him up, looking him in the face, only to blink and find every defence he had built against the cuteness crumble.  
Merkit was giving him the largest, widest, most innocent,cute and adorable look that he had ever seen...  
But he... he couldn't... Arthur...  
Then Merkit's ickle ears started twitching, as did his diddle whiskers and Percival found himself staring at the kitten in adoration, letting him down onto the nearest table.  
He was just startled out of his trance as Leon whacked him across the back of the head, only to turn to find Merkit had already darted out of the door.  
He shot Leon a sheepish look, as they both legged it out after him.

They chased him through the town, back up to the castle, and followed him into the halls, only to finally corner him at the end of a dead end corridor.  
Then they started worrying. Merlin was well known to be more creative, manipulative, sly and generally non-merlin when he was backed into a corner...  
Sure enough, Merkit span around.  
They both flinched, stepping backwards slightly.  
Never mind that he was tiny... Never mind that he was Merlin, well known for being, ironically, a pacifist as much as possible...  
Because when the tiny ball of adorable fluff that was otherwise known as Merlin Emrys was staring at you with mischief in his eyes, a smirk on his face, his claws out, one of his paws stroking his whiskers, and a '_Come on, try me, I dare you'_ air about him, YOU. DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. HIM.  
Instead, when he bounded forward, the pair span on their heels and ran, screaming, through the halls.  
They kept running, in and out of rooms, over and under tables, through crowds, up and down corridors, but nothing could shake Merkit off of their tail, heck, the small fluff-ball didn't have so much as a hair out of place!  
They finally ended up in the throne room, and started running around and around the thrones, Merkit merrily skipping after them.

Arthur and Gwaine, who had been sat there, knowing that Merkit would come to them eventually, and who had been completely ignored by the panicking knights, shared looks, then sighed.  
Arthur mentally groaned as he waited for his chance to leave the Dais without crashing into someone or tripping over a kitten, before darting through and clearing his throat.  
As quickly as that, everything stopped, and the two knights shot him relieved looks before inching towards the door.  
"I see you... ah... Have everything under control here Sire." Leon said, bowing slightly. "We shall leave you to it." With that, they both legged it out of the room, slamming the door behind them.  
Arthur gulped as he span back, to find Merlin sat in his throne, curled up and grinning at him.  
He raised his paw, beckoning in a 'come get me' gesture, and Arthur sighed, flexing his shoulders and nodding to Gwaine.  
Strength and Courage vs Magic...  
The King and the Drunk vs the Sorcerer... Wait, the drunk-?  
"Gwaine! Are you drinking?!"  
"Damn right Princess. You know who we're facing right?"  
Arthur sighed, nodding.  
Yep... And he was shooting them the look which always preceded chaos...  
Whilst sat on _his_ throne.  
Damn him...  
But they had a plan... of sorts.  
And he was only a kitten!  
After everything else they had faced, a kitten was nothing!  
… Right...?

* * *

**me the RanDoMer: Thanks! And as for where I got the idea? I honestly have no idea… I just saw my cat one day-who has really dark fur, and went… huh… I wonder… Then thought about my mates that always make kitten noises, then put them together and, for some reason, Merlin popped into my head. Hence this, Lol :D  
There you go, and brief and rare glimpse into how my mind works :D :D  
Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters!**

**Bmoonbdragon: You got it! *throws cookies* **

**Irene: A chapter after he's human again? Why gladly my friend, just for you :D**

**Oh, and ****a huge thanks ****to ****the other guest reviewers, ****Kuhn, Nance, guest, ****and ve as well! :****D Glad you****'re enjoying the fic, and I'll see just how much cuter I can make Merkit :D**

**Till next time then :D****  
****Raven xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was going to be the last chapter, but someone asked for it to be a bit longer, so if this is not very long, I will try to do an epilogue, set after they all become human again, only human again... Sorry. Ahem, Disney moment there... :D  
Thanks to all new followers and favers, and to everyone who has reviewed! Its really appreciated, and I hope you continue to enjoy!  
Oh, and if you want to check out my, apparently, **_**'funniest of the lot'**_** Merlin Crack Reveal One-Shots, such as 'Why Merlin Should Be Allowed to Sleep' and 'In Which Arthur Does Not Angst', then I hope you enjoy, and look forward to hearing what you think!**

* * *

_After everything else they had faced, A kitten was nothing._  
Arthur mentally face-palmed himself as he remembered that comment.  
They had tried everything. EVERYTHING!

They had tried distracting Merkit with a ball of yarn. He had played with it, and, without them realising it, had managed to get them both trussed up in the stuff.  
Not to mention the fact that a crowd had gathered to see the adorable sight of Merkit playing with a ball of yarn, his little tail swishing and his playful meow's causing several of the servants-all of them maids- to almost faint at being in the presence of such cuteness.

They had tried dangling a pole, with feathers and various other kitty-cat tempting things dangling from the end of it, and Gwaine had ended up running smack into a wall, trying to avoid the crazed kitten who was grappling with the pole and using a little magic to be able to swing it around with his little paws. Causing even more fainting.  
Arthur then ended up running right into the hovering Pole, the end of it hitting his... well. Yeah. Then clunking him across the head, before Merkit untangled the strings, quite nimbly considering he had paws, and plaited them into the dazed King's hair.  
Before sauntering off to get one of the many onlookers to pet him.

They tried enticing him with a plate of chicken and gravy.  
Gwaine ended up face planting it, and Merkit tripped Arthur up so that he ended up tumbling on top of him and getting the mixture in his hair.

Gwaine grabbed a net and Arthur tried to corner Merkit.  
Arthur ended up getting tied up in the net, shortly followed by Gwaine as Merkit hovered another net over and trussed him up with it.  
Then, playing to his audience(as Arthur insisted on wording it, unable to realise that Merkit really was cute enough without all the extra stuff he kept throwing in), he started pouncing on the loose strands of rope as the two tried to untangle themselves.  
One of the stable-hands gave a very manly squeal of delight, along with several of the maids, two knights, one Queen and three lovestruck chickens.  
Arthur had to blink at that. _Lovestruck Chickens?_ This was getting out of hand.

It was at the point when Merkit managed to tangle them up in yarn for the third time that they got desperate. Desperate enough for Gwaine to start meowing in an attempt to get Merkit to come closer. It was then that Arthur realised that maybe it was best to get Gwaine out of here.

Bedivere took him, most likely to the Tavern, and Arthur turned to Merkit, flexing his fingers.  
"If only we had a dog..." Arthur muttered, under his breath, then blinked as Merkit stiffened, an evil glare coming across his face as he got to his feet, stretched sedately and scampered over to him.  
"But of course Sire..."  
Several more people swooned at the sheer adorableness of his purring, yet cute, yet mature, yet adorable voice.  
In fact, the only one who winced was Arthur, because he was pretty sure what was coming...  
Sure enough...  
Merkit muttered something under his little kitty breath, and Arthur yelped.  
It took him several moments to realise that he had suddenly started chasing the chickens in the room. A further couple of moments to realise that he was on all fours as he did so...  
And a couple_ more _seconds for him to realise that it was not _all fours _so much as _four paws_.  
"MERLIN!"  
The half of the room that had remained on it's un-swooned feet promptly gasped and sank to the floor, completely overwhelmed by the King's new look.  
He was, frankly, adorable. But in a kingly majestic way. With his long blonde fur, and his cute floppy ears, and his regal posture with just enough adorableness to let him get away with it.  
He made one hell of a Dog... Or was it Puppy? Hmm... More of an adolescent Puppy.  
An adolescent Puppy who promptly started chasing Merkit, who was grinning, humming and muttering about his teeth and ambitions being bared and to be prepared and looked adorable even as he scampered quickly from the hall with an evil chuckle.  
_

As the knights followed the antics of the pair, throughout the various rooms in the castle, they decided to alleviate the weirdness of the situation by deciding on a name for Arthurdog. Though there were, again, many suggestions.  
Arthog. Or Dothur. King Pup. Arthurkins. Artie boy. Many many choices.  
Gwaine, a tankard of ale in one hand, even made a joke on how they all had to be Doking. A painfully terrible pun made up from the words dog and king.  
But they finally decided on Arpy. Arthur/Puppy.  
Mainly because '_The Battle of Merkit and Arpy' _sounded kinda badass.  
Or rather, Gwaine thought so. But then, Gwaine thought it ws hilarious when he made a joke about them needing Armer. Another painfully terrible pun, possibly ale fuelled, which combined Merlin and Arthur's names.  
The others really didn't care either way and just wanted the pair back to their normal selves...  
Though, Bedivere reasoned, as Merkit leapt onto a table and darted through a door, Arthur sliding beneath it and scrabbling after him, there really was nothing out of the ordinary there at all. Aside from the whole animal thing.  
Room after room the knights followed the pair into, and promptly out of again.  
Merkit constantly clawed his way up curtains and drapes.  
Arpy always leapt onto tables and various other pieces of furniture in an attempt to catch him. He kept failing, and Merkit would cartwheel over his head—in a rather impressive, even Arpy had to admit, display of magical/feline gymnastics, before he landed on all four paws and merrily scampered from the room.  
But after about two hours of this, they finally had something to alleviate their boredom.

Evening was just falling when the chase moved into the courtyard... Onto bales of Hay, into stables-where Arthur got covered in horse manure-, into troughs of water-that, Merkit hastily stated, was his attempt at being nice and getting Arthur cleaned-, onto the wall, into the guardhouse, in and out of statues and legs and finally into the gaze of a very pissed off and, if he did say so himself, rather evil looking Mordred.  
Merkit and Arpy both slid, simultaneously, to a halt and stared up a the intruder, who began to give an evil rant about how he was planning on taking over the world... Or maybe just Camelot for a start.  
Merkit looked at Arpy.  
Arpy looked at Merkit.  
And they both promptly set about laughing.  
Arpy was rolling around giving wolfish chuckles, that sounded strangely like he was saying something along the lines of 'Ho ho ho and a bottle of rum', most likely because he had recently fallen into a barrel of mead and was slightly drunk, and Merkit was giving adorable high pitched giggles and it was only a matter of moments before Mordred finally realised he might as well shut up and glared at them both.  
"I see nothing amusing about your current predicament, Emrys..."  
He trailed off as Merkit started rolling about, his ickle paws and tail swishing and flailing with his laughter, and Mordred couldn't help the involuntary aww and smile that split his face, before he managed to school his expression.  
"You are but a feeble feline, Emrys. You cannot stop me- HEY!"  
With a flash of light, Mordred was now... Morkit. And he was sat glaring at Merkit with a pout on his face.  
"Most amusing, Emrys... But it is mere childs play compared to the- YARN!"  
Merkit simply shook his head as his enemy started chasing after the enchanted ball of yarn he had just kicked down the street... Before realising he really had better catch him.  
"Looks like the fun's over..." He said, with a sigh, and there was a lash of gold light, which faded to reveal Merlin, back to his usual self, looking very irritated.  
"Serously, why does he always turn up when I finally get to have some fun around here?"  
"Merlin..."  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry Arthur."  
With a flash, Arthur was back to his usual self, and they both took off, the knights on their heels, to catch Morkit.  
_

The following morning, Arthur and Merlin were staring, bemused, as Gwen brushed Morkit's fur, muttering to him about 'Who's a cute kitty' and Merlin shrugged at the furious, death-glare of a glance the kitten sent him.  
"Meh, it'll fade within a week or so, then you can escape and lot some other way to destroy everyone... Hey! Arthur? How do you reckon they will all look as toads?"  
"By all-"  
"I mean the knights. Mainly Gwaine."  
"Could improve his looks-"  
"Brilliant!"  
And Merlin was gone before Arthur could say that, actually, he had not given his permission...  
Then he snorted. Like Merlin needed permission...

The residents of Camelot learned two very valuable lessons that week.  
1, Never interrupt Merlin when he is working.  
2, Never underestimate the power of the cuteness.

* * *

**Okay, so yep... Looks like that was the end!  
I may do a short epilogue, which will be up in a couple of days, but please let me know what you think! I know it wasn't the best chapter of the lot, and the disney references were really not that well hidden, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same!  
**


End file.
